The Second Indigo League
by Jarzard
Summary: Ash's second try at the indigo League after three years of tough training [complete] yaoi palletshipping


The Second Indigo League  
  
A.N. lol I had inspiration today and I am very sorry for what happened. But this is finished in this small chapter and is... weird... its yaoi so if you don't like Male/male pairings don't read further or else...  
  
`'`'`'`  
  
A thin gray mist hovered over the large bath. Sighing Ash slid lower into the hot water letting it soak into the weeks worth of grit and grime he had collected. At the age of sixteen he really hadn't grown that much and still didn't have anymore control over his hair than the first time he had left the small village of Pallet.  
  
Things had changed so much sense then, he mused as he wrapped the purple fluffy towel around himself. Walking over to the one-way window that stared over the plateau of indigo. About three years ago, or was it three and a half, he had decided to go solo on his journey leaving Misty, Brock, and May to continue on their own way. In a mere three years or so he had gone from a second-rate trainer relying on luck, to a nearly unbeatable master.  
  
Throwing open the window he let his gaze rove over the streets and venues that belonged to the capital of Kanto. Purple, oh so purple, was the first thought that came to mind when viewing the actual city. Rubbing his eyes he tried to find the tower that might hold his competitor in the finals, who might possibly follow him to the top, blue. Blue... it wasn't his really name but he came from the blue-orange side, he came from the red-green side, and the one from yellow-purple hadn't made it to Lance.  
  
Shivering Ash walked over to grab the cloths he would be wearing for the match today, possibly even matches. Red... he was starting to hate red. The outfit was TOTTALY red even down to the underwear and socks. Quickly pulling on the garments he hopped down the stairs while trying to pull on his last red shoe... Ash *really* starting to hate red.  
  
~()~  
  
Impact after impact shook the air. Stray electricity slammed into the walls causing shrapnel to fly. Almost all elements where being tossed about like dolls in the fierce fighting hyper beams where nothing compared to even the weakest attacks being loosed by the small mouse and giant dragon in the arena.  
  
It was originally thought to have been a last ditch effort on Ash's part using such a creature to battle with, a measly pikachu. However that wasn't the case. A thunderbolt zeroed in on the monstrous dragonite and the detonation of which cause and forty foot crater to form.  
  
Slumping Lance recalled his crispy little dragonite. Shaking his head Lance ran a hand through his hair and stared in mute shock at his once well-kept field. Smoke floated up from it and its originally size couldn't even be guessed at now.  
  
Stumbling to his feat Lance hit the rejuvenation button on his podium which not only restored his opponent's pokemon's health but also opened the door to the ever vacant thrown, but which for the first time ever had a owner... no check that... it had two, red and blue.  
  
~()~  
  
Ash was grinning as he walked through the grand doors that Lance had just opened. Why was he grinning you may ask, it was actually quite simple, for sitting on the thrown was none other than Gary Oak... blue.  
  
"So Ashy-boy finally decided to show up, it took you long enough to beat such a weak pokemon like that dragonite was." Gary was trying to sound like the snotty little git he had been during the first year or so of his journey.  
  
"Gary there was no need for overkill!" Ash on the other hand was trying to sound horrified by what was occurring.  
  
"Sure, sure." Gary waved his hand as he stood up, "Ready my friend?" he said dropping the act.  
  
"Yea... you ready to hand over your reign?" And with that two pokeballs flew.  
  
~()~  
  
Indigo was no longer purple, It was ash grey. Wreckage pilled in heaps marked places where attacks had finally fizzled out leaving the collected junk strewn around.  
  
Panting Ash and Gary both leaned against each other trying to keep upright.  
  
"Well *cough* that was exhilarating." Gary coughed out.  
  
"*hack* you can sat THAT again" Ash blinked over at the other master.  
  
"Ashy-boy where to now? I doubt that Indigo will want us after this." Gary waved in the general direction of the carnage.  
  
"Jhoto? Hoen? But I think you are right about us not being appreciated though."  
  
"Lets go with Hoen the to Jhoto after things have cooled down eh? And we can also... er... continue the things we were doing before our parents found out while we travel how 'bout?" Gary asked slyly.  
  
"HOLD IT!" A voice screamed from behind them.  
  
"Ash doesn't that voice sound... familiar?" Gary knocked his head trying to think.  
  
Suddenly a red-headed girl, A brown haired guy, and a brown headed girl appeared while various girls arrayed behind the two.  
  
"Misty? May? Brock? What are you doing? And what's with the rings?" Ash was, unsurprisingly, confused.  
  
"Well Ash," Brock spoke up, "We came to wish you good luck! And about the rings... you ever visited Utah? Well they have this wonderful thing called polygamy there and well... me, May, 'n Misty got hitched! Then we ran into Gary's Cheerleaders and they seemed interested so... well ash have you ever had and elevensome?"  
  
`'`'`'`  
  
Im sorry! IM SORRY! I couldn't help it! I was inspired... I'm sorry *sob*. Well I wrote that cause I wanted to and I love messy romances. Don't know why I do maybe cause Im bi but whatever. Loved it Liked it Or hated it just review Ok?  
  
Later  
  
~Jarzard~ 


End file.
